1. Field of Invention
The present application is directed towards systems and methods for simulating fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computational Fluid Dynamics (CFD) have been widely applied to help understand physics, improve engineering designs, analyze the environment (e.g., atmosphere, ocean, and the like), and predict weather. To achieve good results from simulations, the simulations should be sufficiently detailed; however, as the desired simulation detail increase, both the model complexities and the computational costs also increase. Because of ever increasing requirements on the complexity of geometry, larger number of meshes, and ever increasing desire for accuracy, practical CFD simulations require high performance algorithms, high speed processors, and sophisticated models.
In addition to the difficulties involved in simulating complex geometries, difficulties also arise when trying to model very complex fluid flows. Modeling certain fluid flows, particularly turbulent flows, can be extremely difficult, if not impossible. Direct numerical simulation (DNS) of turbulence flow can be performed by solving the Navier-Stokes (NS) equations without using any turbulence model. However, due to the enormous computation resource requirement, it is not currently feasible for complex geometries and high Reynolds numbers.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for simulating fluid flows for complex situations, such as complex turbulent fluid flows.